Buggy Pirates
20,000,000 |captain = Buggy; Alvida (former, temporary during Buggy's second absence); Richie (former, temporary during Buggy's first absence) }} The Buggy Pirates are a band of pirates led by Captain Buggy, who is a former member of the late Pirate King's crew. Although they were one of the first opponents to be defeated by the Straw Hat Pirates, they have remained relevant in One Piece. Their current goal is finding Captain John's legendary treasure. History East Blue Saga The Buggy Pirates are first seen wrecking a small town only to be defeated by Luffy and his crew. While Nami tied up Buggy's main body, Luffy sent his head, hands, and feet flying all the way to another island. Through a series of adventures, Buggy manages to enter into an alliance with the newly transformed Alvida to further his cause, regroups with his own crew, and recombines with the rest of his body. They follow the Straw Hats to Loguetown, where Buggy manages to trap Luffy onto the execution platform, but before he can lop off his head, a bolt of lightning strikes his swords, destroying the platform and letting Luffy escape. After this event, the Buggy Pirates follow the Straw Hats into the Grand Line, but they take a different path than them. Skypiea Saga In the Jaya arc, they were seen meeting by chance with Portgas D. Ace, who decides to help them look for Luffy, apparently unaware of his goal. Buggy is also unaware of Ace being Luffy's brother. It also seems Ace has later left them behind and gone off on his own. Whitebeard War Saga Buggy was somehow arrested by the Government and sent to Impel Down. As a result, the rest of the crew was forced by Alvida to leave him alone, and departed. However, after a series of events within the great prison, Buggy escaped and recruited many criminals, all of whom are, in truth, more powerful than he is. However, since they are blinded by his status as one of the Pirate King's former apprentices, and that he has been approached by Whitebeard and Shanks, two Yonko, they are willing to follow him anywhere, thus forming a new crew for the Clown Pirate. Later, Buggy reunites with his old crew, and the two combined, greatly increasing the crew's status and power. Mr. 3 receives a letter from the World Government and delivers it to Buggy. The status of the crew following Buggy joining the Shichibukai is currently unknown. Jolly Roger Buggy's Jolly Roger is made up of the standard comic-style skull-and-crossbones, with the unique feature of a large red clowns nose, and black crosses on the eye sockets. Crew Members Unnamed Pirate Among the Buggy Pirates is an unnamed, dark-skinned, small-sized clown pirate who wears a yellow sleeveless shirt and a yellow and red-violet striped cone hat. He has a strip over each eye, similar to scars, and thick lips. He is the one who carries Buggy's Buggy Balls to the cannon when it is time to attack. He first appears in Chapter 10 and Episode 5. His significance is in dubbing issues: due to racial references, in the 4Kids dub, his race was changed to Caucasian. Impel Down convicts After Buggy's escape from Impel Down, many fellow convicts from the prison heard of his past as a member of Gol D. Roger's crew. They missed out that he was a mere apprentice, and potentially the weakest member on board. Consequently, they came to admire him as a powerful pirate. During the course of the Battle of Marineford, Buggy repeatedly shows his cowardice, but the convicts kept mistaking it as courage and bravado, furthering their admiration. By the end of the war, when Buggy reunited with his old crew, the convicts joined the crew, admiring First Mate Mohji and Second Mate Cabaji as well. In truth, these new recruits are mostly more powerful than Buggy himself, and that they all have high bounties on their heads, but according to Mr. 3, who also joined the crew along with these other convicts and the only one who sees through the facade, their ears are so full of hope that they are half-deaf. Crew Strength Original Crew The crew, being one of the first to appear, is initially one of the weakest crews in the world. They were defeated by the Straw Hats pirates in their early days when Luffy, Nami and Zoro were the only members and later were defeated in Loguetown by the Straw Hats and the Marines. It is possible, however, that they have grown in strength since then. One hint of this is that in Loguetown, Cabaji unveils a new technique to take out several of the Marines. Another hint that they probably became stronger is that although most average pirate crews simply cannot survive on the Grand Line, they seem to be perfectly capable of operating on it. Also, the fact that their crew has a Devil Fruit user such as Buggy, who not only having the experience of sailing on the Grand Line once before but also being a trainee on board of Gol D. Roger's crew, puts Buggy's crew on par with most other Grand Line crews. At this point, they have made it halfway through the Grand Line, something few pirate crews ever do. Impel Down Recruits After the breakout of Impel Down, the Marines now considers Buggy as a bigger threat as he was considered one of the two main instigators of the riot, along with Monkey D. Luffy. Unintentionally, his involvement made the Marines research his background and discover that he had had a brotherly bond with Shanks and was an apprentice of the Roger Pirates, which they, and the Impel Down escapees, mistake to mean that he is powerful and influential. The new recruits of this crew are all powerful criminals, all of whom have a higher bounty than Buggy, and are presumably more powerful than he is (though they don't know the latter, being blinded by Buggy's famous past). His new "crew" from Impel Down should be mainly from Level 2 (hence above Buggy in bounty but below 50,000,000) and given that one would assume there are more small time pirates caught than the greater known ones. Buggy's group could be half of the escapees. During the Marine's war against the Whitebeard Pirates, Buggy and his new crew intended to take Whitebeard's head to acquire fame for themselves, but instead formed an alliance with him to defeat the Marines first, with Buggy dreaming of being king of the world. He and his crew later stole a Visual Den Den Mushi to broadcast a commercial about Buggy's fame of being a member of the Pirate King's crew, but were eventually caught by Fleet Admiral Sengoku, who ordered Admiral Aokiji to freeze them and cease any further broadcast, though not before revealing to the world that Squard stabbed Whitebeard as part of Sengoku's plot, which led the world to mistakenly believe that Whitebeard would sacrifice his allies to save his own crew, and that Squard did so in revenge. However they have just been unfrozen by one of Akainu's attacks directed at Whitebeard that also hit them, reviving the broadcast. When Buggy fled after the Blackbeard Pirates assassinated Whitebeard, his crew thought that he was respectful of Whitebeard and refused to desecrate the late Yonko's corpse any further, they continued to follow him in more admiration than ever, even though he was in truth fleeing in fear. Even more, when Buggy got angry at Shanks for using him and acting as though they are still friends, the crew showed even more admiration, not knowing that Buggy's only reason for not fearing Shanks is due to their past relationship. Reunion and Unification of Crews After the war, Buggy is reunited with his original crew, and they lie, stating they never gave up looking for him, and tearfully welcome him back; Alvida speaks up about them abandoning Buggy, but is ignored. Buggy welcomes them back, Cabaji and Mohji introduce themselves to the Impel Down crewmates, who instantly worship them as well. Mr. 3 is also amongst the crew, as he has stayed with Buggy. As such, the Buggy Pirates have since then gained vast amounts of power and status. Ships Big Top The Big Top is the Buggy Pirates' main ship. She carried them all the way through East Blue and into the Grand Line. After Buggy's imprisonment in Impel Down, Alvida took over the ship, and proclaimed herself captain of her, with Mohji and Cabaji's protests ignored. After Buggy escaped and participated in the Battle of Marineford, he managed to relocate his ship and reclaim his captaincy. Super Flashy Raft The Super Flashy Raft is a raft built by Buggy. It was first used by Buggy to leave an unknown island.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 4 Chapter 35 cover page and Episode 45, Buggy is seen riding the Super Flashy Raft to escape a giant fish. After making its first trip, it was destroyed by cannibal fish. After the events in Gaimon Island, Gaimon managed to repair it.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 6 Chapter 48 cover page and Episode 46, Buggy leaves the Island of Rare Animals on his repaired raft. After he left Gaimon's Island he used this raft in search of the rest of his body but it was destroyed by a giant crab who tried to have Buggy as his dinner, but he survived and was rescued by Alvida who shared a common goal; to get revenge on Luffy.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 6 Chapter 50 cover page and Episode 46, The Super Flashy Raft is destroyed a second time. The name "Super Flashy Raft" comes only from the English dub of the anime, and does not appear anywhere else in the manga or original Japanese version of the anime.One Piece Anime - Episode 46, Super Flashy Raft is named in the English dub only. Early One Piece Oda's plans for Buggy's crew were for an animal tamer and a strange swordsman to be part of the crew. When they were first designed, none of the members of Buggy's crew had names. There was also another unnamed member of Buggy's crew who was dropped in later versions. Buggy himself was originally called Boogie. In another rethink of their design, Zoro was added as a bodyguard of Buggy, but that was scrapped. In this version there was also a Carrier pigeon planned called Hachi who was an "opo bird" and he came from the Grand Line. Hachi was later scrapped from the final version of the crew. At this point in the design, Buggy remained unchanged. One Piece Color Walk 1 also depicts Eiichiro Oda's concept designs for other possible crewmembers, who didn't make the cut, so to speak. These include a fat, checkerboard-skinned man, apparently named "Big Top", and a mime-like character, apparently named "Pantomime". Translation and Dub Issues In the 4Kids version, the black member of Buggy's crew was also changed to white. However this was common practice for 4Kids to change "Black Face" characters to another color to avoid the black face stereotype, which remains to date a sensitive and political issue. References Site Navigation ca:Pirates d'en Buggy de:Buggys Piratenbande es:Alianza Buggy y Alvida/Piratas de Buggy eu:Buggy Pailazoa-ren Piratak zh:巴其海賊團 Category:Pirate Crews Category:Former Antagonist Groups